


Too Hot To Handle

by WhisperingKage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome was the embodiment of fire, the fire priestess. As such she's been put on a level no one can even dream of touching. She's used to getting her way, to bad the new fire lord is about to change things up. At least he's cute....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot To Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork: http://maple86.deviantart.com/

 

Plump pink lips puckered lightly as a tuff of air escaped them making light fluffy black bangs rise and fall with the action. Dark grey blue eyes glanced at small hands, critiquing the small nails that sat neatly painted and trimmed.

“Kagome-sama?” Lazily her eyes turned form her nails to look at the nervous maid; she offered her a small smile. “It’s time to meet the new Fire Lord.”  She blinked slowly yet nodded, her long thick braid brushing her lower back lightly.

She knew it was coming; Ozai had descended into madness and had locked her away years ago. When she had been released from her prison by Iroh, who had always been her favorite, she knew the crazed man had fallen. Since then she had been returned to her temples and pampered beyond belief.

Her hand maids had missed her dearly, and she them. Sadly a few had perished during the final battle with the Avatar and new ones were brought in. Her lips quirked in amusement, they were always so shocked to see that she was not some old decrepit crone but a young woman. She had not aged a day since being made the fire priestess, all those years ago.

She was the physical embodiment of the flames her people used, no longer human. She was much, _much_ more. She would never age, never die. She belonged to the fire, she _was_ the fire. It had hurt so very much when she had been claimed by the flames. Many thought she would fall prey to the flames, like the many others before her. Yet she had not, she was chosen and claimed by the flames.

“Kagome-sama?” She blinked a light flush dusting her cheeks, she had gotten lost in thought how embarrassing. With a small sigh she stood her red skirt fluttering around her legs, the high hip length slit exposing a single dainty pale leg.

As she stood the hand maids fussed about her smoothing her skirt and the dark burgundy belt that hung around her slim waist. She resisted the urge to sigh as they fussed over the sleeves of her red off the shoulder shirt. She lightly smacked a hand away, the gold bangle on her slim wrist moving with the action, as it moved to fuss with her dark red halter top. She hated when they did that, with a dark scowl marring her pretty face she adjusted the under shirt.

She  moved her hands to fix the choker necklace that laid over her pale throat, a golden drop hung from it baring the crest of the fire nation. She would always belong to her people, to her fire lord. She ran her fingers over her ears happy that both dark red earrings were still in place. She winced as they fussed over the golden crown that sat atop her head, messing with the hair sticks that held it in place. “Gently.” It was a curt request that was obeyed.

Once she was groomed to their liking she rolled her shoulders resting her hands on her exposed toned stomach. “Lead the way.” She wanted to get this meeting over and return to her chambers for her mid day bath as quickly as possible. She hated when her routine was messed up.

With light steps, her small bare feet making little to no sound, she was lead to the Fire Lord’s chambers. With lazy eyes she watched as the hand maid knocked lightly on the door. “The fire priestess is here.” With baited breath she waited for the doors to open. Wanting to lay eyes on her new fire lord and judge him.


End file.
